Reincarnation
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: Someone who died, wanted to live again, and therefore, reincarnated as the main character in a story he loved. He knew that story, he had read one of those times, again and again. But then, what was the problem that he only had tertiary characters as his options? Something was wrong here and he was going to screw everything, he knew it. Rated T for now, possibly M
1. Chapter 1

Do you know when you end up at the bottom of the line?

Is that moment in which you get fucking stuck and you cannot do anything to save yourself.

How do I know that it is the bottom of the line? Quite simple really, I am there myself.

I died.

In the middle of the street, I think that there was someone screaming for revolution and then someone threw a rock on my head.

That's how I died.

I was retarded to the point that someone was completely capable of killing me in one hit.

One fucking hit and I am dead.

But not only that, but now I am here… IN THE MIDDLE OF WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS!

I see a bunch of shit around me.

 **[Dragon Ball: Resurrecting as Yamcha]**

NO! That already happened, not to mention there is a giant lack of chicks on the universe of Dragon Ball Z, fuck that shit, I ain't stupid, not to mention that Yamcha is the fucking joke of the anime, if I am supposed to choose this, I hope this get to be a crossover universe, like that one in which I made Naruto part of the Dragon Ball Universe just so that the humans could have better shit to do since they would be better if they could use some shady tricks on tournament power.

Not to mention, how many fanfictions had a plot in which the character dies and is capable of choosing whatever universe as if it was an important choice just so that he discover he can travel through different universes?

 **[One Piece: Resurrecting as Usopp]**

You gotta be kidding me, right? There is no way I am going to be reborn as Usopp, first of all, I can't aim for shit, second of all, I am even more of a coward that he is, third of all, did you look that nose? I have no chances in getting a girl if I have that thing, chicks be going for me to use my nose as a dick, but hey, the timeskip version of him have more muscles than I have, so there is that.

 **[Fairy Tail: Resurrecting as Hibiki Lates]**

…Isn't this the name of the dude whose master uses perfume and hits on Erza? Didn't he also helped Lucy with the Urano Metria spell? I seriously can't remember much of him, or maybe he never was that important at all?

 **[Naruto: Resurrecting as Kabuto Yakushi]**

Jesus Christ, they are only giving me the shittiest of the shittiest characters on the respective verses, well, at least he is like, Jonin level on the anime on Part I and then he turned into one of the top tier in Part II, I will put this on maybe, perhaps?

 **[RWBY: Resurrecting as Russel Thrush]**

Wait, who is this dude again? Oh yeah, I remember him now, he is the dude who says about the Big Ursa and has a videoclip music with that name, not to mention that double team on Pyrrha, that dude, the problem is that he is nonexistent after that, just like the rest of CRDL, but I will put it on a maybe.

 **[Avatar, the last airbender: Resurrecting as Jet]**

Jet… Jet? Jet, Jet, Jet, Jet, I think that he appeared in like, the beginning of the show with a crazy plan in killing people from the Fire Country, then he appeared in Ba Sin Se, discovered of Zuko and Iroh, was kidnapped by those people of the Lake Laogai and then got himself killed when he rebelled after he broke of his mind control or whatever that was.

Ah man, all of those have really negative points to why I shouldn't choose them, but then again, no one here is ugly as a mule, so there is that.

Is it gay saying that possible future versions of myself are handsome? Well just in case, I will say no homo.

"No homo." See? I said it.

Oh man, I will think about it before I do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk around, trying to decide what's the best idea, then I look at each one of them.

"I can't be Yamcha, the idea of being the punching bag for literally everyone that has a name is really stupid, not to mention there is a lack of female characters on universe 6, 18, Bulma, Videl and Chi-Chi who are already in a relationship; Maroon and Zangya who aren't even canon; Mai who will be a child the time Super turns to be a thing; Launch who was forgotten; and then the female characters from Doctor Slump and the other students from Gohan's school, but that would be weird, because I would be much much older than them if that was the case." I told myself as I looked to the next option.

"I can't be Usopp due to the fact that his personality clashes too much with mine's, not to mention that he is pretty smart, but the biggest problem, which is even bigger than the nose, is that he is one of the punchbags on One Piece with an amount of luck and I don't even know if it's good or bad luck, I mean, look at Dressrosa saga and all of those things that contributed with the creation of 'God Usopp', but yeah, I cannot express how many beautiful women there are on One Piece, unfortunately, only Nami and Robin are members of Straw Hats." I continued.

"I can't be Jet because I have literally no clue on how to fight and while I could try to get to be a sneaky asshole using poisonous and sleeping arrows and a bunch of savvy shit to bypass my lack of bending ability, I would have to learn about chi blocking so I could be actually useful for Aang and the others." I said as I shook my head at that.

"Kabuto is well, he is fucked up, too smart for me, and I doubt that I could endure all the shit he did, not to mention that Orochimaru may get interested on how Kabuto changed in his personality and then I will turn into Orochimaru's bottom bitch until he discovers how I reincarnated, not to mention that everyone gets to be in a couple at the end of Part II." I sigh as I realize the problems in which one of these reincarnations.

"Being Russell is a bad idea because I have no fighting skills right now, and I can't do all of those acrobatics that he is capable of doing, not to mention that the world is pretty grim and shitty with all those Grimm around, Maidens, I wouldn't even be close to the main characters in a positive way, so there is that, but yeah, the girls are hot and all, but uh, I have no clue if some of them are into men to be honest… Or maybe they were and the fanfiction just made me think that all chicks were lesbians" I told my thoughts about reincarnating as Russell.

"So I will go with Fairy Tail, I am not supposed to know how to fight hand to hand, which gives me time to learn it, having magic is cool as fuck, not to mention that I could even try and learn some magic to travel to other universes, given, I could have done the same with the dragon balls, but for many reasons, I am fairly sure that it would require me to get the planet sized Dragon Balls, and given that I am Yamcha, no fucking way I am going to do this." I told myself.

I clicked to be reincarnated as Hibiki Lates, I was no longer a glass wearing meekly teenager called Henry, but a young caster mage that looked good enough to get at least one girlfriend.

"He did have a girlfriend, given, she was a bitch and she is dead, but he did get a girlfriend…" I told myself.

Suddenly I woke up, I got up, nice, I already feel different.

"Uh? Hibiki? Is that you?" One of the other members of Trimen, Ren Akatsuki, asks as he looks at me.

"Yes, indeed." I say calmly, before a head splitting headache comes to me.

Suddenly, thoughts.

Everything Hibiki felt, did, remembered, everything that made him himself came into my mind, it was as if he knew what was going on and he just transferred everything he had into me.

"That's weird, your magical power is double the amount you had yesterday." He told me as I helped him prepare the place to receive the members of Fairy Tail.

So apparently, we are already on the Oración Seis Arc, which is a bit interesting, I thought I would begin while young, or at least have some actual time to prepare myself, yet I get this, okay then.

And then they entered, we all struck our poses on the dark room, the lonely light right above us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Fairy Tail…" I began, with Ren continuing after me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said.

"We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus…" I continued, now that I noticed that my voice changed, maybe the memories were affecting some of my thoughts, since part of me said that it was natural.

"…The Trimens." I internally cringed at the name as Eve said it, oh well, time to change the canonicity of my own being.

"Hibiki Lates." I said looking at Natsu, then Gray, then Happy, and then at Lucy and Erza… and now Gray is on his underwear… That must be some kind of magic, surely, there is no fucking way he can simply do that without no one noticing.

"Holy Night Eve."

"Empty Night Ren."

Goddammit, seriously, if I am going to have to deal with this after all, I will ask to be sent to Fairy Tail, Bob was a member, I am sure he is more than capable of doing it for me, his right hand.

Or maybe he won't exactly because of that.

I give them a nod as both Eve and Ren try to court the women, only to not work out and it all goes ignored as Ichiya appears, posing as well.

"I have longed to see you, my honey… Worry not! Ichiya is here for you." Oh God, please don't.

I coughed on my hand, trying to get their attention.

"Please don't do that, we don't need any kind of commotion at the moment, we need to be serious, less we want is to have a fight and Oración Seis to come here only to find what's left of us." I told the others.

Which of course, they ignored me, bunch of idiots.

Then Ichiya went to Erza to smell her or whatever the fuck he thought would charm her.

Resulting on a flying Ichiya with a red face as he was punched, no shit.

"Interesting manner of greeting us you have there." A new voice said, Lyon.

"Would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail?"

"Should have seen 5 minutes ago, they were trying to flirt with them, and no, I am from Blue Pegasus, the same to the mage whose head is still frozen under your head." I told him with a deadpanned face.

"Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Gray?" Lyon asked.

"And I am Hibiki, now please let's just wait for the others." I said as the members of Trimen and Ichiya looked at me with raised eyebrows, oh yeah, I am not acting like the actual Hibiki but fuck it, I know just exactly what I should say for why I am so serious.

And then Sherry appeared, and more commotion happened.

"It seems that only one of you fools know the situation here." Jura said as he entered the place, looking directly at me before he looked at the others.

Of course, different from everyone, I know what Oración Seis have on their sleeves.

"Three of the guilds are now assembled, all that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter." Jura said as Ichiya struck another pose.

"You say 'delegation'… but from what I hear, they are sending a single mage." He commented.

Wendy, the little girl with air dragon slayer magic.

"A single mage?! Those assholes are only gonna give us one mage to help out on this stupidly dangerous mission?!" Gray asked exasperated.

"Is not like they have more than one mage besides her." I murmured, fuck, that was supposed to be just a thought, no idea why I said that.

"W-wait… don't tell me it's going to be some stupidly powerful person?!" Lucy voiced her concerns.

"AAHHHH!" A new feminine and childish voice introduced itself as the owner of such voice felt on the mattress.

"Oww…" She said, Wendy said.

"I'm here from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy. Pleased to be working with you all!" She said as she was hiding her arms on her back.

"A child?" Lucy asked.

"A girl?" Lyon asked.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"I see… Wendy, correct?" I asked her, she looked to me.

"I am sorry for what happened with Roubaul." I told her as I kneeled close to her, she seemed to get completely frozen, obviously not the best topic to talk about but fuck it.

"Roubaul? Who's that?" Natsu asked me, that's weird, having the characters interacting with me.

"That would be the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, who passed away, with his death, the guild was disbanded, but before that, he sent her, the strongest mage of the Guild here to help us to complete this mission." I told them a half truth.

"Strongest Mage?" Lucy asked looking at me and then at Wendy, who for some reason, decided to hide behind my leg, shit, who knows, probably feels better since I already know all the secrets and all that.

"Surely some of you already noticed that there is something different with her magic, especially you Natsu, since you are the same kind." I told him as I shake my head, I still have to act a bit snobbish, since is part of my character, no?

"Same kind?" Natsu asked me.

"Yeah, the same kind of magic fluctuates on both of you, the power of a Dragon Slayer, the difference is that yours is fire, and hers is air." I said before everyone was quiet.

"What, wasn't that obvious? I mean, she even came with a fucking exceed." I said bluntly pointing at Carla.

"And Natsu also has an exceed." I said pointing at Happy.

"So let's just jump into the deal, we have two Dragon Slayers…" I said pointing at Natsu and Wendy.

"Two Exceeds…" I said pointing at Happy and Carla.

"Two Ice Mages…" I said now pointing at Gray and Leon.

"A puppeteer…" I said pointing at Sherry.

"A celestial summoner…" I said pointing at Lucy.

"A trio of somewhat competent wizards when they aren't fooling around with girls." I continued pointing at the remaining of Trimen and Ichiya.

"A Wizard Saint and an armor summoner." I said to them.

"What about you?" Lyon asked me.

"Me? Simple, I am the completely forgettable asshole that knows exactly who we are dealing with, and with that, I mean that I know their plans, the people in Oración Seis, their abilities, everything, they are good as losers right now, eh." I shrugged.

"Now let me continue speaking and shut up, okay?" I say, grinning mentally as how cool I probably look right now, I made the protagonist look stupid and everyone is listening to me.

Damn I am cool as fuck.


End file.
